


The Pajama Game

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold





	The Pajama Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filia_noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filia_noctis/gifts).



_Manhattan, 2009_

At quarter to four in the morning, the house alarm went off.

For people who aren't CIA agents, that generally means that loud klaxons sound and a semi-robotic sounding voice comes over the in-house intercom and says something unhelpful like, "Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Your local police are en route." Sometimes there are flashing lights. It's all very disruptive and loud, especially because it often happens just because somebody's gotten a little tipsy on a night out on the town and fumbled as they inputted their code into the numerical keyboard. It's impossible to sneak it and not wake up your significant other when there are bright red lights flashing in his face.

None of that was what happened that night in the Ocean/Ryan household. First, there was no numeric keypad: the alarm was keyed to a retinal scan and a biometric print, and was supposed to be programmed to recognize Rusty's signs.

But the system had been temporarily over-written so that it would forget, just this once, that it knew Rusty. Still, no klaxons sounded, no lights flashed. Danny's phone vibrated once, just enough to wake him. He woke up, grinned, and reached for his tablet, disabling the subroutine that was interfering with the system's core memory. He switched to the screen that showed video of the anteroom just in time to see Rusty flip the camera the bird before he tried the retinal scan again. This time it let him in and Danny grinned again, nestling down into his pillow and pulling the duvet tighter around him.

Rusty was home.

"You're an asshole," said Rusty as he opened the door to the bedroom, dropping his go-bag on the floor and peeling off his jacket. "Kind of a masochistic asshole, though. I didn't want to wake you up, since it's not like you ever get anything close to enough sleep."

"I'm fine," said Danny. He didn't bother to turn on the bedside lamp. Rusty's night vision was second to none, and Danny liked the intimacy created by the dark. "I wanted to see you when you got home, and I figured that it if it had left been up to you, I wouldn't have even known you were here until I woke up in the morning."

"I'm paid to be sneaky," said Rusty, sitting on one of the easy chairs across from the bed to take off his boots. "Maybe you should have considered that might not always work for you when you signed off on the paperwork for me to learn advanced stealth techniques, back in the day."

"If I'd known then how irresistible you'd prove to be, I would definitely have given consideration to my future love life. The balance still might have fallen in favor of you learning to be essentially invisible any time that you choose, given that it's brought you home to me, alive, more than once." Danny said. "Fortunately, I have some tricks of my own up my sleeve, like being able to hack into our security system."

"It's a pretty good trick," Rusty said. "Nice that you managed to do it without bringing the entire team down on our heads. I don't think I could be held responsible for my actions if I had to do one more debriefing tonight."

Rusty's boots and socks were off and he was sitting back in the chair. He looked scruffy and exhausted, like he'd swum across the Gulf instead of having a window seat in first class. He looked like everything Danny had ever wanted. "Come here."  

 "I should shower first," said Rusty. "I barely had time to rinse off before the debrief, and before that there was a ten hour flight and sixteen hours in a nest in the Peruvian sun. Frankly, I'm rank."

"I don't care," said Danny. "And neither do you. It's been seventeen days since I've seen you. You can shower before you sleep, but I want to kiss you hello first. Come here."

"I knew that promotion would go to your head in bed. Linus owes me a Benjamin Franklin." said Rusty, and before Danny could get into why Rusty was talking with Linus about their sex life, Rusty had dropped onto the bed on his hands and knees and was crawling up the bed. Danny decided to shut up and enjoy the show.

"Hi," said Rusty, laying his head down on Danny's pillow. "You said something about a hello kiss?"

"I did," said Danny, smiling at Rusty and touching his cheek before wrapping his arms around him so that their bodies were flush despite the duvet between them. He pulled Rusty closer and kissed his mouth, putting all the want that had built up while Rusty was away into it, and Rusty more than met him half-way. Next time, Danny was getting on the plane too, his meeting schedule be damned.

"Hello," said Danny softly when he pulled away, smiling at Rusty.

"Hello to you, too," said Rusty. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," said Danny, kissing him again.

"I had some indication of that," said Rusty. "My first clue was the upgrade."

"You always bitch that they're stingy with the peanuts in coach."

"That's only my first problem with coach. It was also nice to not have to call upon my skills as a contortionist to fit in my seat." Rusty kisses Danny again. "Tell me there isn't going to be a congressional hearing about misallocation of agency resources."

"There was some money left in the budget for the op since you guys finished three days ahead of schedule. And, really, it's actually much more cost-efficient for three of you to fly commercial than sending a company plane down there, especially since it worked well with your cover—" Danny paused as Rusty sucked on his neck, clearly trying to leave a mark. "You know that it's weird that you get turned on when I sound like a bureaucrat, especially since you don't give a damn about the budget."

Rusty shook his head and slid his hands down Danny's back. "I do when you talk about it. I have objections to you doing it while wearing any kind of clothing, however."

"It's not like I'm wearing a suit in bed. These are silk pajamas. Which I know you know, since you gave them so me."

"I did, indeed, but not so you could wear them to bed. So you could wear them at breakfast, and be sexy in silk when you eat the omelet I made for you."

"I'm only wearing them because the bed is cold without you."

"So now I can take them off you?"

"No," Danny said. "You really are rank. Go shower."

Rusty groaned. "I'm comfortable and warm. You can't make me get up."

Oh, but he could. "Go shower, and I'll let you take off my pajamas when you're all clean and fresh for me."

"Don't even think about taking them off yourself."

 "I promise. I'll even do up the top three buttons so you have more to take off."

Rusty grinned and kissed him again. "Yeah. It's good to be home."


End file.
